Hide and Seek
by Ninjashadow
Summary: Cuddy New Character. House and the team recive a new case, can they and the new character help her to remember who she is in time to save her?. Summery does no justice. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hide and Seek**

Author: NinjaShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own them, its a fan fiction, don't sue but you're more then welcome to take my ideas

Feedback: I love Feedback.

* * *

A girl in her early teens was running as fast as her legs would take her, she would escape this time she told herself again and again. He would not get his hands on her. His dirty, miserable clammy hands. He sweated whenever he was around her and most especially when he would touch her, kiss her, hurt her, hit her when she would not comply, she hadn't known how much time had pasted since she was first forced into his room of torment. 

She finally found safety in a nearby garage, she would call for help 911 would have to answer. Where was the damned phone, she would have to tell them his name, she hated the sound of it, like taking medicine she would just have to drink it down, she could never be able to trust anyone with his name again, she was not even sure she could trust a man in this lifetime his dark brown eyes would haunt her forever. She ran to the front of the building searching for a payphone, hopefully she had a quarter, she stopped long enough to dig in the only pocket of her nightdress. As she fumbled for it, he had gotten out of that horrible red truck of his, a rusty Chev from the eighties. He hadn't noticed her, or so she thought, she flattened herself to the siding, it was unclean but it would have to do. A crowbar was leaning on the wall, she quietly made her way to it, and clung it, holding it like a security blanket. She turned around back to the spot she would hide. And he stood there, a sneer on his face.

She swung the bar as fast and as hard as she could, he caught her arm, took the bar from her and it soon connected with her own head, making the ugliest sound she had heard since her brothers leg broke. She was nine then, thinking she only wanted to be older to at least in her teens, she was thirteen now, for the first time in her life she wished she was nine again. She staggered, and he ran away, the commotion had attracted unwanted attention from inside the store, leaving him no time to pick her up and take her back to his hideout, he ran to his truck and drove away.

The young clerk was no more then sixteen had come out, shotgun in hand ready. He found her laying on her side trying to move

"Someone is after me" she whispered

The clerk looked around, no one was there.

She passed out.

He dialed 911

"911, what's your emergency?"

"There's a girl hurt, I think she had been hit in the head and I am not sure if the person who hit her is still around" He was quickly inspecting the parking lot while on the phone.

* * *

She was in a limo 

_blackout_

More Champagne

_blackout_

Laughing

_blackout_

A restaurant

_blackout_

She was laughing

_blackout_

A building with a cross

_blackout_

Home

_blackout_

Bed, he was on top of her thrusting, she was enjoying it, the laughing continued.

_Sleep_

_

* * *

Let me know what you think_

_TBC... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hide and Seek**

Author: NinjaShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own them, it's a fan fiction, don't sue but you're more then welcome to take my ideas

Feedback: I love Feedback.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Cuddy lay in her bed slipping in and out of sleep, never truly waking until 6:30 am. The alarm screamed at her until she reached over. When she finally found the button to shut it up, she noticed something was not quite right with the picture. First her clothes were strung out everywhere, and she was naked under her covers, then she realized not all of them where HER clothes. She supported her self with her elbow. _Who the hell are those?_ She searched the room to find more clues before she would turn around to face who was next to her. Not knowing who would be there was a scary thought not to mention embarrassing.

She had spotted a golden Cufflink on her night-stand next to her lamp, she started to reach for it _maybe it's his, oh GOD! I hope it's a him, by the looks of the clothes they are, ok Lisa quietly now_ she was almost there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a deep ruff voice came behind her.

She jumped 3 feet in the air and nearly wet herself. She flipped around facing the source of the sound that startled her. And he was lying there, smirking like a twelve-year-old boy who just pulled a prank, and was deeply impressed with his own work.

"Balthazar?" She spit out in shock.

"Yes?"

She looked around.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"I WAS sleeping, till you moved, I scared you and now we are talking"

"Let me rephrase: How did you end up in my bed"

"Oh, that...you don't remember?"

"No"

"How depressing"

"Answer me, please"

He took a deep breath. "Well to make a correction it isn't your bed, it's OUR bed, we had sex in it as couples do. I had gone to sleep shortly after you did, which didn't take long, you were pretty drunk"

She stared at him for a moment

"Um, I hate to inform you, Balthazar, but we are not a couple" she looked at him with cold eyes. "Just because we had sex doesn't make us anything, especially since we were or at least I was drunk"

She took a moment to let that hit him as an accusation. "We barely know each other enough to call each other friend."

She finished, satisfied she had told him where to go, without actually having to say _"go to hell"_ which is what she was thinking. She had respected this man before as a colleague, but had never considered dating him, she was too busy to date anyone. She only met him at dinner parties and had taken a liking to his company, he was funny, smart, down to earth, thoughtful, attractive, tall, strong, always well dressed, but to date him was another story, she would need more time to get to know him at the very least, well, that's what she told herself, she was a bit angry at the moment and tried to suppress her memories about dreaming of him and her while she lay in bed, each time they had met at conferences, she was sure he did the same, it was the only reason she allowed herself to flirt with him so much. Of course now seeing his vanity, she was sure that was a no-go on the dating, how dare he tell her what they were or were not.

"Uh, I hate to burst your bubble, but we are" he lifted his hand from under the covers.

"A ring so what" She was laughing inside _what a jerk_ He was married and thought she was going to play mistress.

"Take a look at your left hand" He smiled

_Uh-OH_, She was afraid to look, but she did anyway. And there was a diamond beautiful ring, a large diamond in the middle and 3 smaller ones to each side, a white-gold band wrapped around her finger, with small golden script font that wrote_ "Balthazar Zerstören & Lisa Cuddy"_

"So? You proposed to me when I was drunk and put your ring on to" She wasn't sure she believed it but the alternative, well that was out of the question.

He reached his arm around his side of the bed, obtaining a picture and a document, and handed it to Cuddy.

She glared and snatched them from him. They were official documents for marriage in the state of New Jersey in recognition of the unity of **"Balthazar Zerstören & Lisa Cuddy". **He had gone with her to the bars, waited until she was drunk and married her, then took advantage of her drunkenness, how could he, the bastard.

She looked at the picture, she was wearing a gorgeous off-white silk dress that was tight to her body, spaghetti straps that came down until it hit the top of her chest, it allowed for a small amount of cleavage flowing all the way down until it touched the floor surrounding her feet and then some, it was amazing. He was next to her, arm around her waist in a silver pinstripe suit a white dress shirt with a silver tie a white pocket square, and black leather shoes, his hair was combed back showing, in full, his widows peak that was retreating further and still he looked dashing, she almost got lost in the beauty of the picture, for a small church it was astonishing and she began to wish she'd remember. She did not look drunk which was odd, neither did he, _humph, _she recalled why she was looking at the picture.

"You got me drunk and married me"

"Make that 'WE' got drunk"

"Then how come you remember it?"

"I always remember what I do when I get drunk, but that doesn't mean I have control of what I'm doing, no more then you had, when you suggested we should do it"

"I DIDN'T SUGGEST ANYTH-----Oh" She cut off. _Oh No_, she remembered something, it was her that suggested it, and he really was drunk, maybe even more so then her _DAMN_ _IT_, she couldn't blame him anymore, he didn't know what he was doing, _Lisa you only had to keep your mouth shut_, _Marriage,__where the hell would I come up with an idiotic idea like that_, _even if I was drinking_. She lay next to him still on her side.

"Sorry I--"

He raised his hand to stop her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, this is both of our faults" He had remained calm during her rant. Something else she liked about him, his patients settled her more though she was still embarrassed at her nasty attitude with him.

She shook her head "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions"

"You had every reason to"

She had almost forgotten his slight German accent, she normally didn't like German accents but his was so slight it added a bit of a seductive sound to it, it was very attractive. She smiled to herself.

"What is the smile for dear?"

She almost forgot he was there.

"Nothing" she flat out lied.

"I am a psychologist, I know when people are lying" He smiled back, one eyebrow twitching faintly, giving the impression he was aware of her fantasizing and was returning impure thoughts of her.

He reached over and slid his hand over her stomach and moved slowly to her hip, his hands were warm, exciting her skin. She smiled again and traced her index finger up his forearm, he had large muscles, she really wished she would remember the intimacy part of last night now, he seemed like he was gifted in bed, _Well at least I found an attractive husband, even if I would have to divorce him, married a day and already thinking of divorce, of course it's not like I love him we were drunk. I had to get drunk to find a good man, why couldn't I do that sober. Well maybe I could keep him for a while, just for curiosity sake_. She was intrigued by the thought of exploring him while she was sober. And it dawned on her she had to work. She grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"I have to go to work today, and we should likely talk more of this marriage thing"

"It would probably be best I suppose" He smiled increased "I think I saw this episode on the Twilight Zone"

"What happened?"

"They stayed together, kind of like a fairy tale, Snow White wakes up to her prince or something to that effect"

She giggled "I suppose you would undoubtedly be my prince?"

"I could be" His hand never left her hip he lifted his nose in the air put on large grin and spoke in a British accent, he was fairly good at it "I am quite charming if I do say so myself"

She couldn't argue with that, he was charming, handsome, charismatic, just about every aspect she had thought she would want in a man. Why had it not occurred to her earlier, during previous meetings at various dinner parties that he would be a good boyfriend? That was a question that could only be answered with her lack of attention to her love life; she poured herself into her work.

She had gotten up to get in her shower. Who was she kidding, she barely had time to date, let alone take care of a life with a husband. As enticing as he was, how would they maintain a marriage, divorce was the answer, and then maybe she would date him, _wait Lisa doesn't that seem backwards. _He did seem just as interested in her as she was in him. She got dressed in a pair of grey pants, a white dress shirt sleeves cutting off at her elbow and a grey vest on top of that matching her pants. She decided on her hair being straight today. She had been blessed with hair that looked good in curls of any kind or straight it didn't matter.

"So I was thinking, maybe we should, I don't know try dating or something, I mean we did marry and it's not like we hate each other, what's the point in divorcing if we... want to date" She was nervous, but had to put the question out there.

He had put on his dark blue moderately baggy jeans that he had worn the night before, just so he wouldn't be naked walking to the shower. He was holding his black Ozzy t-shirt and boxers, she hadn't realized how rugged he was, and again she fell into her small dream world, grinning.

"Well, I guess that would make some sense" He snapped her back to the present "I had thought of asking you to dinner I believe this would be as good of a time as any" He smirked and made his way to the shower passing her. He grasped her ass, she squealed, as he took off into the bathroom beaming, slamming the door behind him. She giggled, _well it's a good thing he's fun_.

* * *

_TBC... hopefully if i get feedback... _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hide and Seek**

Author: NinjaShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own them, it's a fan fiction, don't sue but you're more then welcome to take my ideas

Feedback: I love Feedback

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Cuddy dropped Balthazar off at McDonalds; he reached over from the passenger seat and kissed her cheek.

"I can walk home from here, sure you don't want breakfast, I'll buy"

"No I have to get to the office, make sure no one has set it on fire yet"

"Well, if you ever need it set on fire, I know a lot of pyromaniac's, I'm sure they would enjoy helping"

"How thoughtful of you" she paused nervous of how he would take her question "Listen, I left my ring at home, I don't want anyone to know just yet, I have enough to deal with at the moment without being asked who's the lucky guy, if that's ok"

"If that's what you want, it's fine with me, you're a hospital administrator, you have an excuse, I'll keep quiet ...for now" He taunted.

"My GOD you're plotting evil schemes against your wife already?"

"I will stop conspiring... for a price"

"And that price is?"

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"It's why I asked"

"You'll find out later" He opened the door and started to leave then turned around again. "oh, do you have whip cream"

"No..."

"Get some" he got out of the car before she could question him more

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy arrived at PPTH. Stepping out of her car she noticed an ambulance lifting a stretcher out of the back, a girl in her early teens was laying on it held there buy the straps, the gash in her head was bleeding but had been contained. Cuddy walked into the hospital, wondering about the new patient when she was immediately confronted with none other then a hobbling Dr. House.

"Do I have to do clinic today?"

"Yes, so you might as well stop whining already, it isn't going to get you anywhere" she kept walking, with him on her heals.

"But what if I do something in place of talking to the stupid people" He made no effort what so ever to remain unheard buy the twenty or more patients sitting in the waiting area.

"I don't want to talk to stupid people no more then you, so why is it we're still talking?"

"Ah ha ha ha" He wrinkled his nose "You're so funny, Cuddy"

"What could you possibly do to make up for clinic hours?"

"Sexual favors, exclusive only to you" He raised his eyebrows and put a face smile on.

"Yea, right" she laughed "I think I'll pass, get to the clinic"

He walked away sulking "My offer still stands" he yelled to her.

"I've known that for years" and with that she departed to her office.

On her way the patient that had come in an ambulance was in one of the emergency operating rooms, she thought about this a bit while she made her way to her desk, wondering what had happened to this small child, so young and having an emergency operation already. She sat down and pulled out her paperwork for the day, she was behind since she had taken Friday off to have at least try and have a small vacation which included the rest of the weekend, she would never make that mistake again.

Three hours went by before the new patient was wheeled out of the operating theater on a hospital bed. She had woken up to find she had no idea where she was or who she was. Cuddy was told this by Chase.

"Well, House wanted out of clinic duty, tell him he has a new patient that is if he can treat her at all, he can have 4 hours off this week's duty if he takes the case"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A new patient? Sure, I'll diagnose her, She has GASP amnesia, shocking" His eyes remained glued to his small TV, Monster Jam was on and Grave Digger was dazzling the crowd with freestyle jumps off of an old motor home, which probably, at one time or another, belonged to someone in the audience.

Chase interrupted before House could rave about how uninteresting the case would be "Cuddy says if you take it you may have four hours off of this week's clinic duty"

That was the only thing at the moment that would tear House from his precious TV. Two hours off of clinic duty was sufficient but four was down right pure heaven. Then his mind wondered to a new problem, Cuddy was in a good mood, she was rarely in a good mood, what happened, what changed, and so entered variable X, House plus new patient that was an easy case did not equal four hours from clinic duty, no something was missing. House hated when things were missing, as with every problem with an unknown variable he had an overwhelming compulsion to solve for X

House grabbed his infamous cane and walked to the whiteboard, picked up a black marker on his way and wrote:

House _genius_ + Patient Y _Easy Amnesia Case_ + X _reason for Cuddy's good mood_ equals 4 Hours away from the Hell hole _clinic duty_

"Dr. House what are you doing" asked Cameron looking over the top of his computer, she had been checking his email.

"Solving for X I am, to know the answer I want, use the force I must" He spoke like Yoda teaching his Jedi prodigy's to unveil the mysteries of life. He made his way out the door and to "Patient Y"

"Can she not just be in a good mood?" Cameron rolled her eyes

"No" and he left the room

Foreman slowly leaned over to Chase, his hands cupped over his mouth. "Chase..." He breathed in as if he were Darth Vader "I am you're Co-worker"

"Nooooooooooooo"

Cameron shook her head and went back to checking email's, as the boy's started making Light Saber noises, pencils in hand, dueling. Chase pulled his hand inside his shirt sleeve held his what would be his wrist screaming in intense fake pain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House walked into "Patient Y's" room. She watched him walk around her bed and stop at the end.

"What's your name?"

She took a moment searching her brain "I don't know"

"Do you remember anything before you woke up a few moments ago?"

She again paused "No"

"My name is Dr. House, I probably will not be down to help you anymore but one of my underlings will if you need anything just ask and they'll come-a-runnin'"

He walked out of the room. She looked ahead of her wondering how someone could have no emotion no sympathy for another human being who had no idea of her own history, she felt as if she was being sucked into a vortex of her own hatred for her brain, why wouldn't it remember anything, who was she, why did this happen, where was she from, who were her parents, were they dead or alive, and the only name she could remember was someone she didn't even like.

House had waited for a few moments and stuck his head back into the room "what's my name?"

She looked at him perplexed, then understanding came to her "Uh, Dr. House you have a dark grey jacket blue jeans a black shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, you also walk with a cane"

"Good, I haven't got any treats on me, soooo... GOOD-BYE"

* * *

_it wouldn't let me put the equation in with brakets or an equals sign so its in italics _

_TBC…… I hope anyone interested in what i thinkBalthazar should look like?  
_


End file.
